Pet chew toys are well known. Many wear out easily, are chewed up easily, or are not very entertaining to the pet such that the pet loses interest.
There is a great demand for pet chew toys, especially for dog chew toys, which do not wear out easily, do not get chewed up easily, and which continue to maintain the interest of the pet throughout the life of the chew toy.
With ordinary chew toys having a compartment for food, the food is removed too easily. Dogs then consume too much food, too quickly. This can lead to obesity of the dog, which is unhealthy.
Accordingly, it is a problem in the art to provide pet chew toys, especially for dogs, which do not wear out easily, do not get chewed up easily, and which continue to maintain the interest of the pet throughout the life of the chew toy.
Further, there is a need for a longer lasting dog chew toy shape that has more than one cavity where food is held for longer periods of time, and a toy that promotes human interaction which increases the bond between the dog and a person.
It is a problem in the prior art to provide a device for keeping food or treats inside the ball when thrown, and keeping a dog's attention on the dog chew toy ball.